My past is not today
by K.A.P. 24
Summary: The newest hit author known as Kristina Mouto appears on TV to talk about her newest book my past is not today. More inside in the prologue some creepy pasta inside. I couldn't find what catagory that was under sorry.


_**The Past is Not Today**_

 _ **A Yu-Gi-Oh/ Creepy Pasta x -Over fan fiction**_

 ** _Written by: Anon writer_**

 ** _Disclaimer & Authors note._**

 ** _I don't own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Creepy Pasta's in this story, they belong to their original creators. The only thing I own are my characters all this all 100% fan fiction this is all in my head._**

 ** _Warnings: story is rated T for the mention of abuse, alcoholism, and minor possible adult scenes in the future. Creepy pasta's will appear in this story which, is why this is a x-over and since some things were left out in their background stories I'll just make things up as I go along. My character has minor case of cerebral palsy and Tourette syndrome where she studder's and involuntary kicks her legs. Also I don't mean to offend anyone who has any form of a disability I have one myself so, I know how it is. Some of this is based on my experiences with what people think._**

 ** _And no I am NOT ABUSED, not by a long shot but my character was she's Ticci Tobi's Fraternal twin sister in his background story his father abused him and was a bad drinker. Again this part has NOTHING with my real life so, please don't get any ideas about that. Again I don't mean to offend anyone and if I do I'm sorry. Warning prologue contains spoilers_**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

" Hello Domino city and welcome to Katch up celebrity, the show where we catch up with the celebrities of yesterday and today to hear their stories and find out what they have been up to." The host said. The live audience clapped loudly as the host took her seat with her legs crossed. " We have a special treat for you guys today, we have two guests joining us today he is known as the king of games, has beat the toughest of foes and yet has a heart of gold, and his wife has had her shares to of duel monsters fame as the author of the new hit story, my past is not today. " Please help me welcome Yugi and his wife Kristen Mouto!" The crowd clapped louder as two people appeared one was a rather tall young man with deep violet eyes, and a star shaped hairstyle with blond bangs that looked like lighting. He was pushing his wife in front of him as she was in a wheelchair, waving shyly at the crowd. Her long brunettes hair in a ponytail with her brown eye shining with excitement, dispute her shyness. She wore an eye patch over her left eye it was black and golden with Diamonds in it, and the eye of Horus in the middle combined with a dragon wrapped around the symbol and in Egyptian writing it read will you marry me engraved in small few people say but you could see a small bump on her stomach as well.

Yugi Mouto parked his wife of ten years before taking his spot next to her, immediately taking her hand in his, you could see the love they have for each other causing everyone to awe at the scene. " Hello you two thank you so much for coming." The host said. " Thank you for having us." Yugi said happily. Kristina nodded in agreement. " So tell us what's been going on in the world of Domino's hottest celebrity couple." Oh nothing much I've been busy running my families game shop." A-and I've been busy with collage and marriage life." Kristina said. " Yes you plan on getting a degree in phycology correct?" The host asked. " Yes I w-want to help people who were abused l-like m-my family was." Everyone gave her a look of empathy at her words Yugi squeezed her hand in a comforting way knowing it was hard for her to talk about.

" Yes I have read you're book and I must say it sent me on an emotional ride I cried when you wrote how Yugi proposed to you." They both chuckled at the memory as Yugi kissed her hand and Kristen touched her eye patch " Yes, it was a surprise for me to." She said. " speaking of which I hear you just recently heard you celebrated you're anniversary." The host said. " Yes 10 years." Yugi said. " T-ten wonder years." She said. Kristen put her hand on the small bump on her stomach and rubbed it Yugi put his hand on top of hers doing the same. No one stopped them from showing affections because, let's face it, it was ratings gold! " Well congrats on that and you're new addition coming soon." The host said. " Thank you." They both said. " Now Kristen you're book is based on you're real life experience right?" Y-yes it is I didn't have t-the best living conditions even with dealing w-with my medical problems." She said.

" So you and you're brother had have tourettes syndrome correct?" The host asked. "Y-yes we were b-both born with it." We involuntarily spasm or have tics in my case I kick my l-legs and have speech p-problems which is w-w-why I talk this way." Kristen explained. " And dealing with cerebral palsy wasn't easy either was it?" The host asked. " No it isn't but I learned to d-deal with it thanks to m-my family and friends." Kristen replied. " If you don't mind could you tell us about it in you're own words." S-sure I don't mind it makes me feel better if it helps everyone e-else who suffers from abuse, but I warn you its a tear jerker." She said. Yugi squeezed her hand again as she took a deep breath and began her story. " Natually, it all began with my childhood..." She began to tell her story.

* * *

 _ **A\N: if you're wondering why Yugi is in this its going to be a Yugi/Yami/OC paring Yugi doesn't get much love so, I decided to change that. Yugi is 25 in the Prologue and Naturally looks like Atem at least that's what I'm assuming in GX. They cut off his face in the series and that stinks. And I know catch is spelled wrong that's just to catch some attention, my mom helped me with that idea. So, with that being said don't forget to review and or add to favourites.**_


End file.
